It is desirable to provide a method of fitting cables to a raceway, such that the cables are less likely to damage the raceway and/or cause short circuits.
A conventional cable routing clip is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,020. This employs mounting tabs which fit into slots in a support structure. A problem with such a clip is that the support structure must be specially adapted to receive the clip, by providing slots in the structure. Therefore the clip is not suitable for fitting to a conventional raceway.